


Interwoven Tale of The Wild Cards

by MCJD931



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCJD931/pseuds/MCJD931
Summary: An AU Novelization that spans Persona 3-5, interweaving them closer than just loose connections through spinoff games and easter eggs. Also adds in a few headcanons and other AU changes, such as the Arisato twins AU.Current Arc: The Arisato TwinsYou could say that Minako and Minato were like Fire and Ice. Minako is happy-go-lucky, cheerful, and optimistic. Minato is cold, withdrawn, and mature. They somehow stuck together through the years, though. Now, how will SEES react to it’s new Field Leader and Backup?
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> The Arisato Twins Arc Summary:  
> You could say that Minako and Minato were like Fire and Ice. Minako is happy-go-lucky, cheerful, and optimistic. Minato is cold, withdrawn, and mature. They somehow stuck together through the years, though. Now, how will SEES react to it’s new Field Leader and Backup?

It had been a long day.   
  
The Arisato twins had been transferred to a new school, Gekkoukan High. They were set to move into the Iwatodai Dorm.

Minako was excited to meet her new schoolmates and dorm-mates, while Minato could care less. He was zoned out, listening to music on his MP3 Player.

They had arrived at the station. As they got off the train, they saw something... strange. The clocks were stopped at Midnight, and they could swear the Moon was **_green._**

People all around them seemingly were replaced with coffins. Minato's MP3 player ceased to function.

Minako was visibly panicked while Minato was listless, writing it off as his imagination from staying up too late and the player finally breaking, and even if it wasn't, he didn't necessarily care unless something attempted to hurt his sister.

As they entered the dorm, they noticed a small child sitting behind the counter next to the door.

"You're late. I've been expecting you two."

Minako was visibly confused at the small child, while Minato, again, did not care.

"If you want to proceed, you two will have to sign this contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you'll take full responsibility for your actions."

Minato went to sign it, and Minako grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Minato, doesn't this seem a little strange? I mean, he's a kid! And look outside! Who knows what that contract is about!"

"While you were busy gaping at the child, I checked it out, Sister. What he says is true."

Minako shut up, not expecting that, and signed in the second space, under Minato's name.

The child grabbed the contract.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

He held up the contract, which disappeared into thin air. He himself disappeared, saying-

"And so it begins."

Minako yelped. "That was ominous as hell! Minato, can you snap out of your music-induced coma?!" She smacked him on the back of his head, to no effect. Trying to get Minato to care about anything that wasn't studying, human needs, or matters of mortal peril was like trying to get a pig to fly. It just won't happen.

A loud female voice cut in. "Who's there!?"

A brunette girl dressed in pink had come down into the room. On her hip was a gun. Minato immediately took a defensive position in front of Minako, so that if the girl shot, it would hit him instead of her.

The girl seemed to be panicked, hesitating. She grabbed the gun, before she was cut off by an authoritative feminine voice.

"Takeba, wait!"

Another girl, this redheaded and wearing white, with her own gun on her hip, had entered the room. It was obvious the voice had come from her.

The green aura that seemed to be everywhere disappeared, and Minato's MP3 Player started functioning again, playing _Burn my Dread_ once again.

The redhead turned to the Twins, "I didn't think you two would arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirjo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

The brunette addressed Mitsuru. "Who are they?"

"They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be moved to rooms into their respective normal dorms."

"Is it okay for them to be here?"

"I guess we'll see."

Minako was, again, confused, and Minato, again, didn't care. It's a long running pattern between the two.

Mitsuru introduced the other girl. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you two."

"Hey."

Minato simply replied, "Nice to meet you", while Minako asked, "Why the hell do you have a gun?"

"Huh? Um, well, it's sort of like a hobby... well, not a hobby, but..."

Mitsuru cut her off. "You know how it is these days. It's for self-defense."

Minato accepted that answer, while Minako now was trying to wrap her head around how a student would even acquire a gun to begin with.

"It's not a real gun, of course." Mitsuru stated, reading Minako's mind.

"It's getting late, so you two should get some rest. Your rooms are on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

Yukari picked up from there. "Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me."

She led the two up the stairs, and down the hallway. Their two rooms were across from each other.

"This is it... pretty easy to remember, huh? Since they're right at the end of the hall. Make sure you don't lose your keys, or you'll never hear the end of it... so, any questions?"

Surprisingly, Minato had one. "Does that kid live here?"

"What kid? What are you talking about? C'mon it's not funny."

The twins spared a quick glance at each other.

"Um, can I ask you something? On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Minato shrugged. "Yeah." Minako had to hold herself back from slapping him.

"I see... never mind then. I'd better get going... um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

Yukari left, and Minato went into his room, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Minako, however, lay awake in her bed, trying to fall asleep. It was times like these that her envy for her brother's attitude outweighed her concern. He probably crashed as soon as he went to bed. However, she lay awake for quite some time, the puzzle pieces tumbling in her head, before her drowsiness eventually forced her asleep.


	2. Duality of Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Couple Days pass by relatively uneventful, however, Minato and Minako are roped into a something way over their heads when something strange happens on the night of the full moon.

As your narrator through this long odyssey through the world of a slightly AU Modern Persona, it wouldn't do well for me to bore you with recounting the repetitive narrative of the first couple days up until the awakening of our young protagonists, especially when even the dual presence of Minako and Minato won't change much, now would it? So, instead of reciting the entire exposition, I, your gracious, benevolent, and sarcastic narrator, will hit the highlights.

* * *

Minako, of course, sat next to her brother in their class, which conveniently was also the same classroom Yukari was in.

Doing so was a big mistake.

The lecture was so booooorrrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg she wanted to go to sleep, but Minato prevented that. 

"Not on my watch, you don't."

This is going to be a long year for Minako.

* * *

Minako's day was not going well. She was tired, and couldn't get a nap in during class due to her brother. She was picked on by one of the teachers to ask a question. She had to rely on her brother's intelligence to get her out of that one. To top it off, she was annoyed by an old acquaintance of Yukari's, Junpei. Ok, maybe he wasn't that bad, but he was annoying. 

The one thing that made her day was seeing the hot guy on her way out from Gekkoukan.

His hair was a silvery white, and he wore red clothes, and she could tell he was fit, and probably was some form of athlete. He seemed to be surrounded by other girls, but he showed no interest in them.

"Isn't he that boxing upperclassman? Akihiko, was it?"

Minako yelped. She had forgotten about Minato. His coldness and quietness makes it kind of easy for you to forget about him, and then BAM! he catches you by surprise.

She shook her head. "Let's just go."

* * *

The chairman who ran the dorm eventually visited, his name was Assho- Sorry, I mean Shuji Ikutski. Minako had plenty of questions, while Minato only had one.

"Who lives here?"

"You've met Yukari and Mitsuru, but there's also another person living here. A senior named Akihiko Sanada."

In one of Minato's rare moments of light humor, he nudged Minako's arm. "Now's your chance."

Minako was mortified while Yukari and Ikutski laughed. Minato had a small, fleeting smirk, an expression of large amounts of happiness and humor for him.

* * *

Minato and Minako had a strange shared dream of a place known as the Velvet Room.

They failed to mention it to each other, Minako out of tiredness, and Minato out of not caring.

The day of the full moon came, and eventually passed to night.

Then the fated 25th hour came, and with it brought the seeds of the Arisato Twins' fate.

An emergency call from Akihiko came in to the control center, interrupting the conversation they were having on the twins.

"You're not gonna believe this. This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... it's chasing me... I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there."

Shock ran through the occupants of the room. Said occupants were of course, Yukari, Mitsuru, and Assho- I mean, Shuji Ikutski.

"Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here!?" Yukari was the first to respond.

Mitsuru stood up. "Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

The chairman hesitated a bit. "...R-right! Be careful!"

The three rushed downstairs, where they were just in time to see Akihiko enter the dorm, and sit down in front of the door. They ran to him.

"Akihiko!"

"Senpai!"

"I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised... it's be here any second."

Mitsuru scolded him. "This is no time to joke around!" 

The chairman intruded on the conversation. "It's one of them, Akihiko?"

Mitsuru turned to Ikutsuki and Yukari. 

To Ikutsuki, she said, "Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room!" and to Yukari, she commanded, "Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out the back."

Yukari objected. "But, what about you two?" 

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

Akihiko glared at her. "Like I had a choice!" He looked back at Yukari. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!"

"I'm going!"

* * *

Before she could go to wake them up, the Twins were already awake, and were about to investigate the source of what woke them up. But just before they did, Yukari knocked on both their doors, which were conveniently in the same hall across from each other, despite this being the boy's floor. It's almost as if it was intended that way...

"Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in."

Minato waited for Yukari to come in, then realized she must have gone into his sister's room. He left his room, and instantly saw Yukari and Minako about to attempt to wake him up, that is, if he wasn't already awake.

Upon seeing him, Yukari quickly told him what was going on. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"Okay." Terse and devoid of emotion, exactly what you'd expect from Minato.

A loud crash was heard, making Minako and Yukari more panicked.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!"

The three of them made their way downstairs, and to the back door. As they approached the door, Yukari appeared to relax a bit. "Alright, we should be safe now-"

Almost as if on cue, a beeping noise was heard from Yukari, followed by Mitsuru's voice. "Takeba, do you read me!?""

"Y-Yes! I hear you!"

"Be careful! There's more then one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

"What!?"

As if on cue, again, something appeared to bang against the door in front of them with an extreme amount of force. Three times.

Yukari gasped. "L-Let's pull back!"

Minako opened her mouth to ask all the questions that were swirling through her mind, but thought better of it. They all then ran away from the door. Yukari appeared to think. "What are we going to do... They're downstairs! Do we have any choice but to go further up?" 

The three of them ran up the stairs to the second floor. More rumbling could be heard, which Yukari responded to by saying "Whoa, whoa! What are we going to do?"

Minako couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Do we really have the time for this?!" Yukari snapped back.

"Both of you, shut up!" Minato quickly got them both to shut up with a dose of the Arisato Glare™. They climbed the rest of the stairs to the fourth floor. A rumble shook the building, and there was the sound of something falling and breaking. 

"What was that? It's getting closer!" Yukari's stress was definitely visible to anyone at this point.

By this point, Minato had snapped out of his uncaring stupor. "It's gonna keep getting closer unless we MOVE!"

They ran up to the fifth -and final- floor. Problem was, they can't go any higher. But Yukari spotted a door, and remembered where it leads, and they opened it, running out into the night. It was then that it finally occured to Minato that the Green Ambience and Moon from the first night in Iwaitodai was back. The roof had blood all over it, which Minato assumed was just Water turned red by the weird effects of this Green Ambience.

_So, either that wasn't a dream, or this is._

Yukari slammed the door closed behind them, sighing. "I think we're okay for now..." 

Minako was about to finally get her questions answered when she was cut off by another rumble.

"Huh... What?"

They all turned to see some grotesque _thing_ climbing up the roof. Multiple things, by all the hands.

A single blue Mask-like Face peered out onto the roof. It appeared to be connected to no body or head, just being held by a hand. In fact, as it climbed up, it seemed to resemble a writhing mass of arms connected together, but with no body. Four of the arms brought out swords, and the being crawled towards the trio.

"Well, Minako, here's a part of your explanation... those monsters... We call them Shadows."

The shadow continued to rush towards them, and Yukari pulled out her "Gun." Not on the shadow, but she put it to her forehead. Minako almost went to stop her from doing it, but Minato stopped her. His intelligence, and his gut, told him not all was what it seemed it when it came to this.

Yukari appeared to hesitate from "Shooting" herself, and that was all the shadow needed to strike. Yukari dodged, but her "gun" landed in front of Minato. 

Minato looked at the "gun", and then the shadow. Then, in what any other time he might consider to be him going insane, he saw the boy. The boy that made him and Minako sign the contract that only that place in his dreams seemed to be aware of.

"Go on." He appeared to be saying to him.

In a room a floor below him, Mitsuru and Akihiko were viewing a camera feed that showed the rooftop, but were stopped by Ikutski from going to them.

Minato picked up the "gun".

Recalling how Yukari put it to her forehead, he put it to the side of his head, near his temple. As he did so, he experienced incoherent flashes of things he was seeing now, and memories buried deep, that he felt he should recall, but couldn't.

Something, he didn't know what, caused him to say one word, and pull the trigger.

"Persona."

Instead of a quick death, a blast of ghostly blue light emerged from him. It rose in a spiral, forming a being floating abovehead.

"Thou art I... and I am thou... from the sea of thy soul, I come forth. I am Orpheus, Master of Strings."

Orpheus screamed out.

In aforementioned room below, Mitsuru nodded. "It's as we suspected."

For a second, Minato was more confident then he ever was. Then he realized that Orpheus's scream was not a battle cry, but was of agony. The point was driven home when a massive headache set in, as if something was attempting to possess him.

 _Something_ tore Orpheus apart from inside him. This _Something_ appeared to be another persona, but was black, and violent-looking, with coffins strapped to it as wings, and a blade in it's hilt, hanging from it's hip.

 _Thanatos._ The name occured to Minato in a flash.

Commotion erupted among the observers of this. 

"What on earth is that?!" Akihiko yelled in surprise.

"I-I've never seen that before." Mitsuru kept a calm demeanor after a gasp, but her expression gave away her surprise.

Ikutski gasped, kept a grin to himself. He had his own suspicions. 

With a roar, Thanatos got to work at murdering the Shadow. At the same time, Minato's headache cleared, but to all observers, his expression had darkened in an almost violent way drastically.

Thanatos first cut several of the Shadow's many appendages off, particularly the ones that carried swords. With a single slice of his blade, he cut apart the Shadow's "Face", and almost every other arm. One stray arm stayed active, dancing around the floor. Thanatos grabbed it, and crushed it. He appeared to be taking large breaths for several moments, then roared into the sky, triumphantly.

In a flash, Thanatos was replaced by Orpheus, as if nothing happened.

And that was the last Minato saw before passing out, the "gun" now sliding to Minako.

Yukari was the first to overcome her shock out of the conscious duo. "Is it over?"

Two significantly smaller shadows came up. These ones had similar faces, but only two arms and a big blob of whatever matter shadows were made of as bodies.

Minako grabbed the "gun", and trusting her brother's judgement, and seeing what it really does for herself, shot herself as well.

To every observer's surprise, the Persona that also emerged was also Orpheus. Well, a female version of Orpheus.

Mitsuru was the first to point out the obvious source of confusion. "She has the same Persona as her brother? But those two are as different as night and day."

Akihiko shook his head. "Well, I don't see her Persona doing... whatever his did. Maybe that might be where the difference is?"

"But still, you would think their Personas would at least have different names."

Minako pointed at one of the shadows. "Orpheus F, kill it!"

"Orpheus F?" Akihiko questioned.

"'F' most likely stands for female. Orpheus in the myths was a male, after all." Mitsuru theorized.

Orpheus F killed the shadow Minako pointed to by beating it over the "head" with her Harp. The other shadow rushed up to Minako and attacked, but she defly dodged. Orpheus F responded to the shadow's attack by hurling a fireball it's way, killing it instantly.

"Fire skills. Well, that completes all the types of elemental skills. She has Fire, I have Ice, Takeba has Wind, and you have Electricity." Mitsuru nodded, seeming satisfied.

Minako dispelled Orpheus F, but didn't collapse like her brother did. However, she did show signs of weariness.

"She didn't get knocked cold like her brother. I'd bet whatever he did is way more tiring then just summoning a Persona for the first time." Akihiko seemed to guess.

"These two were already an enigma, and it just got worse..." Mitsuru shook her head.

"Should we get them?"

"Indeed. We'll need to properly explain things to Arisato, and check up on... Arisato's... health." Mitsuru just now realized that she can't refer to them by their last names without a way to distinguish them.

"What?"

"Just... We'll need to properly explain things to Minako-san, and check up on Minato-san's health." 

"Oh... I see."


End file.
